User talk:Deb1701
Archives *Archive 1 -- Nov 2010 to Jan 2011 *Archive 2 -- Feb 2011 ---- ---- Spotlight Sightings Have you seen the spotlight yet? I haven't. - 99alextheman99 01:13, March 1, 2011 (UTC) :Nope. Not yet. Not even sure where to look for it. --Deb1701 01:15, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Just wondering because it got approved. - 99alextheman99 01:40, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Seen it yet? - 99alextheman99 00:16, March 3, 2011 (UTC) :nope --Deb1701 03:10, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Just to let you know I saw the spotlight. - 99alextheman99 21:36, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Covert Ops Just to let you know the Covert Ops sets are going to be upcoming sets, with each going to be a remake of each normal Drop Pod. Might want to change some things. - 99alextheman99 00:59, March 10, 2011 (UTC) :let me know how you want it fixed. --Deb1701 01:05, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Well, delete all the images on the normal Drop Pods set having the Covert Ops sets, merge the Covert Ops Sets page with Drop Pod/Covert Ops, and make a new pages: Drop Pod/Covert Ops Sniper, and the rest. - 99alextheman99 01:17, March 10, 2011 (UTC) :I have made this adjustment let me know if it is okay. --Deb1701 00:29, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Great job. Right now I am uploading pictures for the badges. - 99alextheman99 00:48, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Hey Deb1701 Can you please message me some pages that need editing? because i find it hard to find page witch need editing Bigbrutechieftan 07:36, March 10, 2011 (UTC) :The easiest way to find pages would be to click on and either go through the list alphabetically (which is what I do every now and then), or change the namespace from (Main) to Category and then clean up a category.--Deb1701 11:16, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Main Page That looks great! Good job! -- Wendy (talk) 00:36, March 12, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks --Deb1701 00:50, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Toywiz Images I've decided that all the Toywiz images on the front page must be dropped. - 99alextheman99 03:40, March 18, 2011 (UTC) :What do what to replace them with? --Deb1701 09:56, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Concerning the Wiki Hello there! I'm Nanosoldier, a veteran on Wikia. I'm not being cruel or saying this wiki sucks or anything like that but just giving you a heads up. 1. With the wiki being a few years old, Grammar is highly frowned upon the Wiki community. I've seen a few articles with porr grammar such as the Halo: Reach article using the incorrect name "Halo Reach" while its actually "Halo: Reach". 2. Spelling is also a major need in Wikias. The Cyclops article has many spelling mistakes as you can see. 3. The Rules also have a problem. 3.1: "No posting a higher rank than you are on your user page" Not a really major thing to really care about nor do users have to post a rank. 3.2: "If you plan to make edits, please register a user name, or, after 5 edits, you will get blocked" Hmm.. This is heavily frowned upon. Wikia contributors are allowed to edit pages as long as its not vandalism. It is also an invalid reason to block as seen here, you persuade contributors to officially register an account. 3.3: Sometimes supposed swear words are not really swear word. You see, the word "bitch" means female dog. If its intentionally used against a user, it is uncivil and sometimes requires a block if the user repeatively attacks the user. "Whore" is a swear word but "whoring" refers to someone repeatively doing an action. Advice and Suggestions In order to give a user an official warning that they're remember is to create a Civility Warning. If the user has three warnings in a certain period, they will get blocked for a long long time. As far as I can see, this wiki requires templates. I am happy to create templates for the wiki. In order to keep the wiki nice and steady, Requests for Administration is required. I'll be glad to create the nesscessary pages and templates for the Wiki. I also suggest a guide for users to code. Cheers, PS. Don't respond to messages on your talk page, respond on their talk pages! [[User:Nanosoldier|''Nanosoldier]] talk 08:01, March 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- :See your talk page for my response -- Deb1701 10:08, March 18, 2011 (UTC) General Message If you notice any spelling errors on articles -- just fix them. You don't need to mention them to us. --Deb1701 00:17, March 19, 2011 (UTC) I think he's saying that a major effort needs to be put in to clean up the wiki. I've been editing like crazy for about the past 2 or 3 days cleaning spelling and grammar, and I don't know how much of a dent I've made. It's one thing to have 1 or 2 minor errors in an article, but it's another to have ''page names misspelled (for example "Wraith Plasma Mortor"). Also, there are canon errors. Halo fans tend to be canon nazis (like me), and don't take kindly to errors. The MJOLNIR Mk. IV was labled as the Mk. VI, I had to rename the page (thanks for helping edit the tabs btw, that's a pain to deal with on my Wii XD). I think this site is awesome, but it needs help in order to reach its full potential. In case you didn't know, I'm the new admin here. Pleased to meet you. A.O.A., Administrator of Ace Combat Fanon 00:45, March 21, 2011 (UTC) I hope I wasn't too harsh with that... A.O.A., Administrator of Ace Combat Fanon 00:48, March 21, 2011 (UTC) :Welcome. Alex can use all the help he can get. He asked me to help out and I've been trying but, I am not a fan of Halo and don't collect the Mega Blok sets. I was just fixing some basic formatting, and spelling as I found them. Glad to have a real Halo fan on board. --Deb1701 00:54, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Glad to be aboard. A.O.A., Administrator of Ace Combat Fanon 00:58, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Sigbox I need some help. - 99alextheman99 03:13, March 25, 2011 (UTC) :I will set one up for you. Deb1701 03:15, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. - 99alextheman99 03:16, March 25, 2011 (UTC) :Click here you can change the photo, and some other info as you want. To auto add as signature go to MY PREFERENCES. Tick CUSTOM SIGNATURE, and enter in the box. , |text=Leave a msg on my talk page if you need assistance }} Category:Real World Category:Users